O Fim e o Começo
by Bella Melanie Duncan
Summary: <html><head></head>'...Rebentaram as águas...O vosso bebé morreu...Estou a cair...Um anjo...Sangue...O fim e o começo...' One-shot: a história de Esme.</html>


**Disclaimer: ****_Twilight pertence a Stephenie Meyer._**

**Nota de autor: Bom, ****a Louca está a publicar uma nova fic. Dêem-me um desconto. Tive esta ideia assim de repente, e é uma one-shot tão curtinha... **

**…**

**Pronto, eu deixo-vos queixarem-se à vontade! x) Espero que gostem!**

* * *

><p><strong>Resumo<strong>**_: _****_"...Rebentaram as águas...O vosso bébé morreu...Estou a cair...Um anjo...Sangue...O fim e o começo..."_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>O fim e o começo<span>**

* * *

><p>- Charles! Charles! Depressa! – gritei. – Rebentaram as águas!<p>

- Espera, querida! – disse ele, saindo a correr do quarto. – Vou buscar um médico.

E partiu.

...

- Calma, querida. – disse ele. – Não precisas de estar nervosa.

- Eu não estou nervosa, Charles - respondi-lhe, sorrindo. – Este foi sempre o meu sonho. Ter uma família feliz, completa. Um marido e um filho.

Mal sabia eu que isso nunca seria possível.

...

- Então, senhor? – perguntei, ansiosa, ao médico. – O meu bebé está bem?

Ele aclarou a garganta, visivelmente desconfortável, o que me fez ficar ainda mais ansiosa.

- Senhor e senhora Evenson, lamento dizer-vos que... o vosso bebé morreu – murmurou ele, realmente desolado.

As palavras ecoaram dentro da minha cabeça, como um grito surdo.

_Morreu..._

Oh, não! Não pode ser!

Morreu!

O MEU bebé morreu! MORREU!

E com ele o meu sonho...

Comecei a chorar descontroladamente.

...

E agora estou aqui.

À frente do penhasco.

Pronta para cair.

Não consigo viver mais sem ele.

Nove meses. Nove meses cheios de ansiedade, à espera de um bebé que nunca cheguei a ter.

Nove meses. Nove meses de festa. Nove meses a preparar coisas para o bebé que nunca cheguei a ter.

Nove meses de felicidade.

Destruídos por uma frase.

Uma pequena frase.

Fixo o penhasco à minha frente.

- Deus, levaste o meu bebé. Agora, leva-me a mim.

Não tenho medo. Vou reunir-me ao meu bebé.

- Desculpa-me, Charles.

Começo a correr. E salto.

...

Ouço sirenes ao longe. Sirenes e vozes.

Será que já fui ter ao paraíso?

Ou estarei...

_Não, não penses nisso._

Deves estar no paraíso.

Só que...

Algo não bate bem nesta história.

Eu sinto o chão debaixo de mim.

Eu sinto o chão de rochas e terra.

E o sabor a sangue na minha boca.

E a dor... a dor...

Ainda estou viva!

_Deus, porque não me queres deixar ir ter com o meu bebé?_

Porquê?

Tento abrir os olhos, mas não consigo. Simplesmente, não tenho forças.

Solto um gemido baixo.

- Shiu, está tudo bem, está tudo bem. Eu salvo-te.

Essa voz. Linda! Tão, tão, melodiosa, incrível, bela... _não_, isso não descreve nem metade daquela voz... A voz...

Abro os olhos.

E pelo que vejo... parece que afinal estou no céu.

Porque o que se encontra à minha frente só pode ser um anjo.

Os seus traços são perfeitos e a pele pálida. Os seus olhos dourados fixam-me com inquietação.

Ele pega em mim e leva-me consigo.

A sua pele em contacto com a minha é gelada. Para aumentar a sensação de frio, o vento glacial sopra com toda a força contra a minha cara.

Ele deve estar a correr muito rápido.

Demasiado rápido para um humano.

...

Chegamos a casa dele.

É bonita, de uma arquitectura moderna.

Ele deita-me numa cama. Um rapaz e uma rapariga com à volta de dezoito anos também estão lá. Eles fascinam-me. São todos diferentes, mas ao mesmo tempo são tão iguais.

Sinto a minha vida por um fio. Em breve vou reunir-me ao meu filho. Muito em breve...

- Ela está a morrer. Vou ter de transformá-la – diz o anjo ao rapaz e à rapariga.

_Transformar-me?_ Do que é que ele estará a falar?

- Isto vai doer um pouco – diz-me ele, virando-se novamente para mim.

E morde-me.

...

É o inferno.

Fui parar ao inferno, estou a arder! O que fiz eu para merecer algo assim?

Não me vou encontrar com o meu bebé, afinal.

Não posso mais.

Tenho de o fazer.

Grito.

- Calma, já vai passar, só mais algumas horas – sussurra o anjo, acrescentando, depois: – O meu nome é Carlisle. Qual é o teu?

- E-esme – tento não gritar.

O fogo está a acalmar.

Porque estão eles a queimar-me?

Olho para o meu corpo.

Não está a arder.

Viro-me para Carlisle, e ele começa a explicar-me coisas muito estranhas. Coisas que começam a fazer sentido.

Coisas que eu não quero.

...

Abro os olhos, e assusta-me o que eles vêem. A única palavra que eu tenho para o descrever é... _tudo._

Eu vejo TUDO, eu ouço TUDO, eu sinto TUDO...

…e a minha garganta queima.

- Água. Água – peço, embora tenha a certeza que isso não irá fazer desaparecer o fogo na minha garganta.

- Temos algo melhor a dar-te – diz-me Carlisle, estendendo-me a mão.

Recuo.

Os meus olhos encontram os seus.

E eu sei que nunca mais me vou separar dele.

...

Sangue.

_SANGUE._

...

- Esme, tens toda a liberdade de escolher. Queres mesmo fazer parte desta família? Da nossa família?

Sorrio-lhe.

Uma família.

O que eu sempre quis.

O meu sonho.

_- Quero._

É o fim da minha antiga vida e o começo da minha nova.

É o fim e o começo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bom, pessoal, espero que tenham gostado. Sim, podem-me insultar à vontade se vos apetecer, mas acho que vou começar a postar OS sobre o passado de algumas das personagens de Twilight. Vou começar pelos Cullens, mas para os fãs dos Volturi, também vou fazer sobre maior parte dos membros do clã. Se quiserem algum em especial, é só pedir!<strong>

**Fic betada por Moggo, como sempre :P**

**Deixem reviews. Demora pouco tempo e deixa o autor feliz! Se também escrevem, devem perceber. As reviews mostram o interesse que alguém teve por uma fic, sejam elas agradáveis ou não.**

**Ideias, comentários, estou sempre à espera!**

**E até à próxima!**

**Beijokinhas,**

**Bella Melanie Duncan**


End file.
